irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darrylb500
Welcome Hi, welcome to Irwin Allen Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Darrylb500 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Greetings! Hi there! My name is Mary. I founded the Irwin Allen Wiki quite a while ago. I can't tell you how surprised I was when I recieved an email from Wikia telling me that the IAW was updated! I dropped the IAW due to my own life getting pretty crazy and also because I lost a lot of motivation after I realized that I didn't really know how to draw attention to this wiki. I am very excited that you happened to stumble upon the IAW! I don't want to make any grand promises of being able to be on the wiki for hours every day like I used to, but I would certainly like to help you out if you feel you want assistance. If you give me an idea of what you'd like to work on the most or what you'd like to get accomplished first, I will certainly help you! Talk to you soon, — Mary (talk) 00:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : I can't tell you how surprised I was when I recieved an email from Wikia telling me that the IAW was updated! I am very excited that you happened to stumble upon the IAW! :I'm glad; I like to make people happy when I can :) : I dropped the IAW due to my own life getting pretty crazy :That's one reason I'm here, because I have no life right now! :P But that's about to change. And I've seen a lot of abandoned Wikias. : and also because I lost a lot of motivation after I realized that I didn't really know how to draw attention to this wiki. :Unfortunately you might just have to wait for people like myself to only recently start checking out The Time Tunnel and just adding when they can. I see where you mentioned (I think) you had this Wikia mentioned on a blog of yours. That's about all else you can do, is add it to your own stuff, and hope people with a common interest will notice and join up. That, or is there some way to get this added to some sort of sci-fi Wikia as a link? That's about all I can think of... : If you give me an idea of what you'd like to work on the most or what you'd like to get accomplished first, I will certainly help you! :I'm just filling in T. Tunnel episodes right now as I watch them...well, sorta, as one I did earlier today was a random one I saw last week where I just felt like doing it. And as I go along, I update other pages, such as ones where guest stars also appeared on other IA productions, they pop up in a search, so I update those pages, filling them in with T. Tunnel info. I'm also going to do a character page on Doug Phillips soon, once I get through half of the episodes (which I'm only four away from doing!). I've already got way more content than the John Robinson page on here, for instance, although it's not real long though. I don't know how much more info we'll get on Doug in the next four episodes. But there you go though, as an idea as to what I'm doing now! :-Darrylb500 04:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi again, Because you have so much motivation for the IAW, I made you an Admin with rollback rights. If you're new to this here is a page that might help you out: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide — Mary (talk) 01:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Because you have so much motivation for the IAW, I made you an Admin with rollback rights. :Thanks! : If you're new to this here is a page that might help you out: :I've got two of my own Wikias, although I'm no expert with them (I haven't been experienced with Wikia for even a year yet). The abandoned places one bites right now though, as I can't go do research on local areas due to my car being out of commission right now, plus I'm not really promoting it yet. The Vectrex one is much more comprehensive because it's a lot easier to get information and contact the people behind it, although you might not be into obscure video game systems though (just using that as an example). :Thanks for everything today though! :-Darrylb500 04:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Updating Hey there, I just wanted to warn you that I'm going to play around with the homepage and such to try and give the wiki a cleaner look. I'm probably going to have to save it unfinished. — Mary (talk) 02:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it needs to have a few minor things taken out of there. Have fun! :Meanwhile I was just looking around Land of the Giants, doing some cleanup and adding a screengrab to an episode on its page :) :-Darrylb500 02:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Instead of saving the main page, I've been editing it HTML style and saving it to my computer. It's being a pain I can tell you that! I think I almost have it. Ideally, I want a box for the Irwin Allen productions similar to the one on the Muppet wiki, http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Muppet_Wiki but I haven't figured out how to make it yet so I put it in a table. It works but it's not beautiful. If you know how to do something like that please let me know! Once I finally get done with a rough and dirty (but improved) homepage I'll start working on other things. I want to try and organize things to make it easier for new users first by organizing forums/help pages/ect, and then I'll move on to improving existing pages. Voyage is my favorite Irwin Allen show, so I'll probably start there. Thanks for working on those Land of the Giants things! :— Mary (talk) 04:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :: If you know how to do something like that please let me know! ::Sorry, couldn't tell ya; I'm more of a content, rather than a design guy. So good luck! :: Thanks for working on those Land of the Giants things! ::Sure thing, just have the pilot to do now! ::-Darrylb500 05:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks for noticing. LIS made me want to be a scientist so thanks for your work on this wiki. :You're welcome, and thanks for coming on! Just make sure you sign your name (with four tildes ~) on here! :And what brought you here anyway? Odd how this place had been abandoned for months and then suddenly two of us started editing pages in real close proximity :) I just got into The Time Tunnel, and with this month marking my one year of Wiki editing, I naturally found this site because of that. :Darrylb500 22:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! Well, I'm not quite finished with my edits yet: I was working on the timeline changes for 1993 my edit introduced, and I'd planned to leave a note on the page with supporting evidence for my change to the first-broadcast date. Unrelated to that change, I noticed that the first row of the grid had invalid information; I changed it to, basically, N/A -- but in a case like this should the whole row just be eliminated? Also, I'd argue that the two rows at the bottom devoted to previous/next episode are also N/A in that "No Place to Hide" isn't an episode ... but I left those alone! Oh, here's one quickie: should single and double quotes be entered using the standard ' and ", respectively? I've seem some evidence in the wiki of text that looks as if it came out of, say, Word.... ... I was working on the timeline changes for 1993 my edit introduced, and I'd planned to leave a note on the page with supporting evidence for my change to the first-broadcast date. :Good, references are nice :) Unrelated to that change, I noticed that the first row of the grid had invalid information; I changed it to, basically, N/A -- but in a case like this should the whole row just be eliminated? Also, I'd argue that the two rows at the bottom devoted to previous/next episode are also N/A in that "No Place to Hide" isn't an episode ... but I left those alone! Oh, here's one quickie: should single and double quotes be entered using the standard ' and ", respectively? :It doesn't really matter, just as long as you're consistent (i. e. don't use the ' at one point and then the " later on). This isn't a very strict wiki and it would take a lot of work to make everything one way and then go back and change everything that isn't uniform (note: I didn't start this wiki, I just became an admin later, as one of *my* wikis has a uniform way of formatting things and even has a page on how to write an article specifically for the wiki). :I've been a bit guilty of this myself though when at times I've edited pages to include the names of shows (as one of the golden rules of journalism is to assume your reader knows nothing, as I personally don't think just having the name of an episode or character up cuts it), but then I didn't bother putting the names of episodes in italics and quotes like I've seen elsewhere on here (oops!). :Darrylb500 17:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ... Greetings, Darrylb500! Thanks for the information. I'll stick with the plain single & double quotes, since no special encoding (e.g., UTF8) is required for them. Meanwhile, back at "No Place to Hide" -- I haven't been able to figure out how to get my date of April 24, 1993 to show up as a proper link. I used the same formatting that I'd seen elsewhere, and indeed an entry was automatically created for it in the production timeline (which I then tweaked a bit), but despite that it's still red in the grid. What am I missing? Also, while looking at the production timeline I noticed an error: a reference under the 1992 section reading "'Lost in Space Forever' is published" links to the VIDEO of the same title rather than the Eisner & Magen BOOK, which I presume was intended, and there's no existing page for that book at the moment. (I'd have simply fixed the link if there had been!) David Sims 07:52, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Me again. While making the same April 24, 1993 edit on the main "Lost in Space" page (and encountering the same problem mentioned above, alas), I noticed what may be a rather big issue. In what order do we want to list the episodes? As it stands, there's an "Episode #" (e.g., "1x02") that seems to mirror the Production # (e.g., 8502) and the episodes are indeed sorted by Episode/Production #. The problem with this is that in a few cases that's not the same as the first-broadcast sequence; or, looked at another way, anyone following the episodes along in that order would face a narrative incongruity at those points. So might it not be better to have the Episode #s correspond to first-broadcast dates and list them thereby? That is in fact how it's done in most of the LiS episode lists/guides I've seen, on and off the Web. David Sims 08:27, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply Greetings, Darrylb500! Thanks for the information. :You're welcome, and thanks for the edits so far! :) Meanwhile, back at "No Place to Hide" -- I haven't been able to figure out how to get my date of April 24, 1993 to show up as a proper link. I used the same formatting that I'd seen elsewhere, and indeed an entry was automatically created for it in the production timeline (which I then tweaked a bit), but despite that it's still red in the grid. What am I missing? :There was a code you had missed for the production timeline, which I fixed. The other thing was that there was no page for April 24. I didn't create this wiki in the first place, so I assume that there was no Irwin Allen production ever on that date, so I assume (again) I just needed to create it, so I did that as well. Odd to think with all the IA productions that none of them came out on that day! Also, while looking at the production timeline I noticed an error: a reference under the 1992 section reading "'Lost in Space Forever' is published" links to the VIDEO of the same title rather than the Eisner & Magen BOOK, which I presume was intended, and there's no existing page for that book at the moment. (I'd have simply fixed the link if there had been!) :Oy, I'll go fix that next, since that happened during an entirely different month, year, AND format (i. e. being a video production rather than a book!)! ''While making the same April 24, 1993 edit on the main "Lost in Space" page (and encountering the same problem mentioned above, alas), I noticed what may be a rather big issue. In what order do we want to list the episodes? As it stands, there's an "Episode #" (e.g., "1x02") that seems to mirror the Production # (e.g., 8502) and the episodes are indeed sorted by Episode/Production #. The problem with this is that in a few cases that's not the same as the first-broadcast sequence; '' :This is fairly common with networks screwing things up. I was very confused with going through the first five minutes of all of the Land of the Giants episodes that didn't have a pic of the title screen cards on here (originally there was just a generic Wikia template for them in the infobox) and I went "what the (*#! is going ON?", since there appeared to be no continuity whatsoever with the episodes! However, after reading about the show on Wikipedia later (I wasn't familiar with it beforehand), it said the episodes were shown "wildly out of order", so that makes sense now! :Some LiS episodes could have been shown out of order too; I don't know for sure since I'm no expert on the show. '' or, looked at another way, anyone following the episodes along in that order would face a narrative incongruity at those points. So might it not be better to have the Episode #s correspond to first-broadcast dates and list them thereby? '' :If you have the knowledge on how to code that (or you know how you want to do it beforehand), along with wanting to take the time to do it, I'd say go for it then! :Thanks for what you've done so far, and some issues you've pointed out :) :-Darrylb500 04:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. Hi Darryl, Yes, there is a way you can help. Take a look at the Menfish page and see what a mess I've made of the template. Hopefully you can tell me what I did wrong. Thanks again! Darci (talk) 02:02, January 24, 2014 (UTC)